


История, где есть духовка и сэндвичи

by Absenta



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25714525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Absenta/pseuds/Absenta
Summary: Просто история, где есть уютная кофейня, духовка и самые вкусные сэндвичи.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 6
Collections: Bokuaka Week 2020





	История, где есть духовка и сэндвичи

**Author's Note:**

> #BokuAkaWeek2020 Day 1: coffee shop AU

В этой небольшой кофейне возле университета Акааши и Сугавара были частыми посетителями. Уже стало традицией заходить сюда во время обеденного перерыва вместо столовой с жуткими очередями и заказывать капучино в собственные термокружки. Не то, чтобы им можно было утолить аппетит до вечера, но они были студентами, и выбор между кофе или едой на последние деньги стоял редко. Потому что дожить до ужина дома можно только если в организме ударная доза кофеина, иначе невозможно пережить даже ближайшую пару по материаловедению. 

Пары по материаловедению - это отдельный разговор. Лаборатории находились в плохоотапливаемых подвалах с такими красочными интерьерами, что Акааши снились кошмары после того, как он впервые туда попал. Но сейчас не об этом.

Сейчас Акааши и Сугавара, которых не иначе как рукой судьбы больше года назад занесло на строительный факультет, устроились на своем любимом месте в кофейне - слава богам, сегодня оно было свободно.

Вообще, кофейня была почти крохотной, вмещала в себя буквально несколько столиков, вокруг которых расположились змейкой низкие модульные диванчики. При этом посетителей почти всегда было достаточно: парни не раз наблюдали за зарождением дружбы на этих самых диванчиках, когда компании или одиночки подсаживались друг к другу, а в конце обменивались контактами. 

Но Сугавара и Акааши не нуждались, как правило, в обществе других людей или новых знакомствах, поэтому предпочитали единственное обособленное от других место: широкий подоконник напротив стойки бариста, на котором лежала большая мягкая подушка и много маленьких. 

Короче говоря, в этот раз парни заняли подоконник, предварительно заказав кофе у нового бариста. Они рассчитывали провести тут не меньше двух часов за разговорами и перемыванием косточек преподавателям, потому что пару по сопромату отменили, а она должна была быть сразу после обеда.

Так вот, новый бариста. Новый бариста, который, судя по всему, стажировался первый или второй день - Акааши заметил на улице курящего Коноху, а два человека на смену тут обычно не нужно - страшно нервничал. Он три раза переспросил, что Акааши хочет заказать, потом очень, очень долго пытался закрыть крышку кружки - кто же знал, что она закручивается, а не защелкивается - и смотрел своими огромными глазами ну очень извиняющимся взглядом. Кейджи же думал, что нужно внести закон на мировом уровне, обязывающий расчесываться по утрам, потому что прическа бариста ну ни в какие ворота. В прямом смысле: парень был высоким, и Акааши сомневался, что он не задевает кончиками волос дверной проем в этой самой кофейне. Впрочем, настроение у него было хорошим и он терпеливо ждал свой заказ, кидая взгляды на Сугавару и закатывая глаза, пока бариста не видит. 

Кофе оказался неплохим, но, конечно до того божественного капучино, который неизвестным образом готовил Коноха, не дотягивал. А вот проводить время с Сугой до сих пор было потрясающе. Казалось, что Коуши имел просто бесконечный запас историй из старшей школы, в которых неизменно участвовал его парень Савамура, хотя бы в качестве стороннего наблюдателя. После того, как была рассказана целая серия курьезных случаев, связанных с первогодкой и туалетами, обсуждено какую новую гадость запланирует преподавательница сопромата, кофе выпит и скурено несколько сигарет в компании Конохи, Акааши вдруг понял, что сильно проголодался. Общественным советом Суги и Акааши было вынесено решение, что они вполне могут себе позволить сэндвич пополам. 

Бариста, как сказал Коноха, звали Бокуто Котаро, действительно стажировался второй день. Они с Конохой учились вместе в школе, и парень за него сильно переживал, но сказал, что тот старательный и за пару дней станет самым лучшим бариста на диком западе в студенческом городке.

Бокуто Котаро в этот раз даже не переспрашивал, но смотрел на Акааши внимательно. К Сугаваре Кейджи шел с каким-то теплым, чуть ли материнским чувством гордости, мол, учится пацан! Правда, радовался он недолго. Ровно до того момента, как не услышал скрип, стук и громкое "Блять!" откуда-то из-под стойки. Бокуто Котаро поднялся, держа в руках дверцу от духовки. 

\- Простите, наверное, я не смогу приготовить ваш заказ.

Он выглядел настолько неуместно несчастным, как будто от комплектации духовки сейчас зависела судьба всего мира. Сугавара хихикнул в кулак, а Акааши прикрыл улыбку рукой, потому что не хотел расстраивать парня еще больше. Из-за их спин послышался кашель - наверное, Коноха, наблюдающий за стажером через окно, подавился очередной затяжкой. Ну правда, сколько можно курить, все знают, что курение убивает!

\- Не думаю, что это так страшно, Бокуто-сан. В следующий раз все получится.

\- Ты правда так думаешь? 

Акааши наблюдал, как на лице Бокуто появляется широкая улыбка, и, о боги, это была самая чудесная улыбка, которую Кейджи видел в своей жизни. 

Кейджи кивнул для убедительности два раза, а на пары они с Сугаварой попали голодными.

***

В следующие дни Бокуто на смене не было, но Акааши было немного неловко спрашивать о нем у других бариста. Ему хватало и взглядов Коуши, которые говорили "я знаю о тебе все и немного больше" когда Кейджи рассказывал историю с духовкой очередному знакомому. Он ничего не мог поделать с тем, что считал ситуацию до жути забавной. А Сугавара говорил "ты такой гей", за что неизменно получал локтем в ребра. 

Впрочем, то, что Акааши гей, не было особенным секретом. А про Бокуто Котаро никто не знал. Не то чтобы Кейджи задумывался об этом. И не то чтобы он не вспоминал эту улыбку так часто, что на него начали коситься даже одногруппники. Потому что выражение лица Акааши, которое в обычное время был непроницаемым, вдруг становилось очень воодушевленным. 

Когда на третий день после ситуации с духовкой Акааши увидел за стойкой Бокуто, сердце пропустило удар. Кейджи мысленно поругался на бесполезный орган, потому что сам он ничего особенного в том, как тот что-то увлеченно рассказывал Конохе, не видел. Зато когда Бокуто Котаро заметил его в дверях, улыбнулся ему широкой улыбкой, Акааши решил, что свернул в своей жизни куда-то не туда. 

\- Хэй-хэй-хэй! Мы починили духовку! Можно я угощу тебя сэндвичем?

Сугавара за спиной засмеялся, а сам Акааши хотел провалиться под землю от пристального внимания от всех посетителей заведения - ну правда, казалось, что в этот момент даже музыка перестала играть и на него обратил взор даже чей-то шпиц, сидящий на диване. Или перепрыгнуть через стойку, броситься в сильные руки Бокуто - о боги, вы видели эти руки? Почему он сегодня в футболке, это незаконно! - и сказать, что на обед он хочет съесть самого бариста. Но магии в этом мире не существует, для выполнения таких желаний Акааши слишком хорошо воспитан, а халява для студента - это не то, от чего можно отказаться. Поэтому он подошел к стойке, улыбнулся уголками губ и сказал, что это было бы замечательно. Коноха хмыкнул как-то слишком уж синхронно с Сугаварой и похлопал Бокуто по плечу.

\- Ты же знаешь, что платишь из своего кармана, а не за счет заведения?

В общем, кофе был сделан - намного лучше чем в прошлый раз, Акааши им наслаждался, - сэндвич отправлен в многострадальную духовку, а любимое место на окне занято, собственно, Сугаварой и Кейджи, и все было идеально. Кроме Суги, который то и дело кидал на друга Взгляды. С большой буквы, потому что он вкладывал в них столько смысла, что они почти текстом отображались в зрачках. Впрочем, сам Акааши чаще смотрел на Бокуто, который сидел на высоком стуле и в отсутствии посетителей что-то усиленно строчил в телефоне, то посмеиваясь, то почти неслышно матерясь. Кейджи оправдывал себя тем, что просто ждет, когда приготовится обещанная еда. А когда Бокуто, видимо почувствовав взгляд, посмотрел ему в глаза, как-то смутился и сделал вид, что рассматривает логотип кофейни на своей кружке. Так внимательно, как будто видит его первый раз. 

Врать самому себе было бессмысленно, решил Акааши. Что-то за эти полторы встречи в Бокуто ему так понравилось, что выкинуть его из головы, тем более сейчас, когда он вот, буквально в нескольких метрах, не получалось. О, это чувство мимолетной влюбленности, которое бывает каждый раз, когда увидишь красивого парня в метро или когда сталкиваешься с кем-то в университете. А потом думается, а что бы было, если бы... Но у Акааши никогда не бывает если бы. Никто не знакомится с ним в метро или не ищет по кампусу "таинственного незнакомца, с которым столкнулся в дверях адской лаборатории материаловедения". Поэтому он мысленно вздыхает, переживает в голове возможную жизнь с человеком, а потом возвращается к учёбе, почему-то только радуясь, что все выходит так, как выходит. И с Бокуто Котаро будет также, он уверен. Но он не может не наблюдать за тем, как тот встает со стула и наклоняется к духовке. И о боги, эта задница! Это точно законно? Акааши хочет на мировом уровне законодательно запретить Бокуто Котаро.

\- Черт, черт, черт!

Запахло горелым. 

\- Я слишком увлекся! Булочка подгорела. Вы подождете, я сделаю новую? 

Акааши словил флэшбек, потому что Сугавара также хихикнул, а Бокуто выглядел несчастным и очень расстроенным. Акааши в этот раз смешно не было. Он правда не хотел, чтобы бариста так переживал из-за чертовой булочки. И из его рук он был готов съесть все, что угодно. В смысле, все, что приготовит Бокуто. Хотя воображение начало подкидывать супермилые картины того, как Бокуто кормит его виноградом в парке, а потом Акааши слизывает взбитые сливки с его бедер. У него, и правда, шикарные бедра - Кейджи рассмотрел, когда тот наклонялся.

Суга пихнул Акааши в бок, потому что тот задумался слишком сильно, представляя все вот это вот безобразие, честно говоря. И Кейджи очень надеялся, что это никак не отобразилось на его лице.

\- О, Бокуто-сан, не переживайте, я думаю, что даже если он немного подгорел, это будет самый сексуальный сэндвич в моей жизни.

Опять это чувство де жа вю, когда кажется, что из колонок перестают играть Арктик Манкиз, а весь зал смотрит на Акааши. Немного времени ему нужно, чтобы осознать то, что он сказал, и покраснеть по самые кончики ушей. Как назло, по сравнению с обычно бледной кожей парня это заметно особенно сильно.

\- О боги, - Акааши закрыл лицо руками и раньше, чем Сугавара успел достать телефон, чтобы сделать фото - воистину, еще ни разу он не видел краснеющего Кейджи, - выбежал из кофейни, оставив там все свои вещи и пальто.

Бокуто Котаро догнал его уже у светофора, когда он писал Сугаваре сообщение с просьбой забрать его вещи (и, если получится, сэндвич, конечно) и клялся никогда в жизни не приходить больше в кофейню.

\- Эй, подожди, - Бокуто взял его под локоть так внезапно, что Акааши от испуга выронил телефон. И, как в малобюджетном романтическом фильме, их руки соприкоснулись, когда они оба наклонились поднять его. Бокуто убрал руку и немного смущенно и расстроенно посмотрел на Кейджи, выпрямляясь.

\- Пожалуйста, прости меня, если я сделал что-то не так! Я пока, правда, не очень понимаю, что, но прости. Не убегай.

Возможно ли то, что он не понял, что сказал Акааши? Не услышал? О боги! 

\- То есть вы... Вы... - Акааши не выдержал и легко рассмеялся, положив одну руку себе на лоб в фейспалме. 

И сейчас был именно тот момент, когда Бокуто Котаро не мог отвести взгляд от Акааши. Ему кажется, что в мире нет ни одного звука, который был бы прекраснее этого смеха.

\- Я, наверное, сейчас выгляжу чертовски глупо, да? - Акааши перестал смеяться, но улыбка не сходила с его лица. Вся эта ситуация такая дурацкая и могла произойти только с ним. 

\- Ты выглядишь потрясающе, - Бокуто опять широко улыбнулся. - Если ты вернешься со мной и наденешь свое пальто, я обещаю, что все сэндвичи, которые я буду готовить для тебя, будут самыми вкусными.

Акааши не оставалось ничего кроме как пойти обратно в кофейню в компании Бокуто Котаро.

\- Кстати, - Бокуто остановился, серьезно и внимательно посмотрел Кейджи в глаза, точно так же, как в день их первой встречи. - Ох.

Ему пришлось сделать паузу, чтобы одной рукой взлохматить свои волосы - хотя куда уж больше! Акааши был заинтригован и решил, что если сейчас Бокуто скажет какую-нибудь глупость, он самолично его убьет. Потому что теперь Акааши не хотел, чтобы вот это ощущение банальных бабочек в животе, прошло быстро. И черт, он очень хотел, чтобы у него был хоть маленький шанс. 

\- Ты согласишься пойти со мной на ужин? В смысле, я два раза запорол тебе обед, и я очень хочу исправиться без этой проклятой духовки! Это не свидание, не пугайся! Но если бы это было свиданием, я был бы счастлив, но если ты не хочешь, я просто угощу тебя ужином. Пожалуйста, не отказывай мне...

\- Я бы не смог вам отказать, Бокуто-сан.


End file.
